Aunque me duela -Reeditado-
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Hoy se fue el amor de mi vida con otra, ella lo hace feliz y él la ama, tengo que soportarlo, por él, porque comprendí que aunque lo amaba tenía que elegir otro camino.


Mi vida era miserable. Me encontraba sola llorando, en mi cuarto solitario y la razón bueno fue por como se había ido así nada más, hoy él y Terra dejaron el equipo. Quería detenerlo pero yo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de intervenir en su vida, él había encontrado a Terra. La chica que lo hacía feliz, la chica que lo podía poner de buen humor al instante, la chica que dio su vida por él, la que siempre estaba para él, la chica que fue su primer amor y a la que siempre querrá. El amor es un desgraciado, te eleva al cielo para después dejarte caer al infierno. De que me sirve la vida ahora, no puedo tener al ser que amo, lo tengo que ver todos los días con ella. No podía compararme con ella, ella era lo opuesto a mí, yo era la chica rara del lugar, la chica que no reía, la que se mantenía distante. No habíamos llegado a ser nada oficial, pero sentía todo lo que él sentía, amor, preocupación, tristeza, sorpresa, alegría sobre todo. Sentía un vínculo con él, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, haría lo que fuera, y eso también incluye soportar que el este con otra, Terra, tenía que aguantarla, por él, así que bueno comprendí que aunque lo amaba tenía que tomar otro camino.

Una persona toco a mi puerta, ese sonido era de esa persona que amaba, era tan familiar para mi, que podía reconocerlo a kilómetros de mi, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Iba a responder pero no lo haría, estaba segura de que mi voz se quebraría, abría la puerta con mis poderes, y vi a nadie, otra vez mi mente me traiciona. Seguramente él no hizo nada con respecto a nuestra relación porque yo era fría sí, tenía que, no podía dejar ninguna emoción salir a la luz, al menos eso sabía. Después de Trigon, todo cambió. Yo podía sentirme feliz, triste (como ahora), sorprendida, hasta cariñosa y no pasaba nada. Eso lo descubrí hace poco. Chico Bestia era un soporte muy grande para mí, me enseño a sonreír, a llorar, a tontear, a ver la tele. Me enseño a amar. Lo amaba y sabía que él también a mí, pero estaba confundido. Por mí y por Terra, porque Terra era a la que extrañaba y bueno yo solo era otra amiga, me amaba pero como amiga nada más, cuando la encontro se la paso corriendo y gritando que iba a salir con ella. Eso fue hace unos 3 meses, ahora ella era una titan en entrenamiento, de nuevo. Yo solía pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él, hubo días que se olvidaba meditar, no necesitaba meditar, pero desde que volvió no es fácil encontrarlo solo, es más Terra se la pasa dándole besos donde fuera, esa es la razón por la que paso la mayor parte de tiempo en mi cuarto. Entré a mi mente. Veo a inteligente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté.

-Beobachten ihr gedächtnis, ihre erinnerungen, (viendo tu memoria tus recuerdos) – dijo inteligencia, con su tono de superioridad, su monotonía y su confianza.

-Por que hablas en alemán, yo sé hablar en alemán así que no me sorprendes-

-Yo soy tu- Maldita sea, ¿porque siempre tiene que tener razón, seré asi de odiosa con los demás?

-Bien, que estás viendo-

-Como dije antes tu memoria-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo extraño, tanto pasamos juntos, todas lo llegamos a amar y sobretodo nos dolió que se fuera de la Torre con Terra, aunque tu se lo pediste a Terra en una primera instancia que volviera con él.-

-Ya lo sé, tú crees, como se fue con ella, como nos dejo, como me dejo.-

- No te preocupes, si lo amas, déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue.-

Alguien volvió a tocar en mi puerta, estaba demasiado triste para enojarme. Salí de mi mente y me dejé caer en el suelo con la espalda respaldada en mi buro, no quise responder, mi voz sería entrecortada y a la vez quebrada, intente mejorarme. Aunque eso iba a ser difícil.

-Raven, umm ¿estás ahí?- Era chico bestia, no lo podía creer, quería responder, pero no me podía ver así.

-Rae, necesito hablar contigo, pasó algo y no puedo con esto solo, te necesito.-

-Entra- dije cortante con la mejor voz que podía fingir, pero mi intento, fue un fracaso, se me quebró la voz al último.

-Rae, no por dios estás herida- dijo corriendo hacia mí, levantándome y poniéndome en mi cama.

-No, estoy bien, dime que pasa con Terra, ¿ya encontraron en lugar donde quedarse?-

-Vengo a hablarte de eso, me di cuenta de algo, hoy cuando nos fuimos, pero antes dime que pasa.-

-Solo, sentí, que tenía a alguien conmigo pero no fue así, solo un gran malentendido.- Me levante sola, tratando de no derrumbarme ante de él.

-Es por ese chico gótico ¿verdad?, Raven si el no te corresponde, más bien si un hombre no te corresponde es un idiota.-

Fue gracioso, se estaba diciendo idiota.

-No es él, además de que te diste cuenta, te apoyare ne todo lo que necesites, solo dímelo- Intente hacerme la fuerte, no importara lo que necesitare, era la persona que más me importaba en mi mundo, y a fin de cuentas lo amaba.

-Te necesito a ti- Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, creí que esto no iba a ser posible.

-¿Para qué?, ¿Terra se metió con demonios esta vez y necesitas a alguien que lo arregle?-

Se empezó a reír, talv ez yo también lo podía hacer feliz, tal vez solo sí nos dieramos una oportuni... de que hablo, el ama a Terra y ya.

-No, Terra bueno, énse que era mi tipo, pero no, me gusta alguien más.-

-Ah, estonces quieres un modo de romper con ella facílmente, umm, sera dificil dado que ella bueno es algo temperamental.-

-Ya rompí con ella, solo quiero decirle a esa persona que la amo.-

-¿Quien es?, ¿Abeja?-

-No, tu.-

-No sé de que hablas, tu amas a Terra, no quiero interferir con eso, solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque a mí me duela, no importa, tu eres feliz con ella eso es lo importante, nada más-

-Como puedes llegar a ser tan tonta, yo dejé de querer a Terra hace mucho tiempo, lo que no entiendo es cómo le dijiste que me fuera a ver, no entiendo como pude malgastar de la peor forma mi tarde y mi noche-

-¿Qué te hizo ella?, estabas tan feliz cuando se fueron de la torre, si ella te dejo solo, me las arreglare-

-Yo la deje sola, Raven, te amo a ti, a nadie, más.- Empezó a acercase y jugar con mi cabello- Además que haría yo sin tu sarcasmo, inteligencia, belleza, amor, dedicación, paciencia, con mi chica mitad demonio.- Se acerco más y me abrazo de la cintura, acercándome más a él y el poco espacio que había entro nosotros dos desapareció.

-Entonces- Puse mis manos en su cuello

-Entonces, lo vas a decir tú o yo.-

-Tú- Deje que una chispa de alegría surgiera en mí, creo que ya era tiempo de dejar que mis emociones, salieran a luz, de una vez por todas, aunque tuviera que meditar por una semana de corrido, valía la pena.

-Bien- Se acerca a mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos, dejando un casto beso cargado de toda la ternura posible, se separa de mí y yo me acerco en busca de otro, sin dejarlo escapar.

-Raven, no me dejes ir, nunca te amo, y espero que ames a este idiota, tanto como yo a ti.- Me abrazo y levanto por el aire. Al cabo de unos minutos me dejo en el suelo.

-También te amo, aunque mis poderes no me lo permitan te ameré con todo mi corazón-

-Lo superaremos juntos, no me importa por lo que tenga que pasar, solo sé que algo es seguro-

-¿Qué?

-Que no pienso separarme de ti, nunca en mi vida.-


End file.
